A secret letter
by Ookami04
Summary: Roxas retrieved a personal and secert letter from an unknown source, who could it be? Have Xion develop feelings from her best friend or is she going mad? Please review and enjoy! XD


**Hello readers! I'm Ookami04, I'm so glad that you are generous enough to read my first story. I hope you develop a liking towards it and review what you think about it, please be nice, if there's any mistakes or ideas about what I should put in the next chapter please feel free to let me know and I'll get on it. Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts series, only Square Enix and Disney**

Chapter 1: A strange feeling

In Twilight town, at the usual spot on top of the clock tower, a boy was sitting there eating a delicious frozen treat called sea- salt ice cream. The boy had spiky dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and he was wearing a black over coat with a chain on the font, he also wore black gloves and black boots. He was apart of this special group called Organization XIII, an organization filled with nobodies, people without hearts, who's one goal is to complete Kingdom Hearts so everyone in the organization can have there own hearts. The blond hair was alone at the time because he had finished his mission early defeating heartless and collecting hearts from them. The blond hair boy let out a sigh.

'_It was so easy, there were barely any heartless at the world,' _thought the blond hair boy. He looked around seeing if the others were also coming early but no one appeared in sight. _'Well, I guess I just have to wait for the others.' _

The blonde hair boy was getting bored just sitting there and doing nothing, so he decided to lay back and rest for a minute or so.

*****_**An hour later***_

As the blond hair boy slowing waking up from his nap, he was seeing a blurry figure in font of him looking down at him. His eyes adjusted to the light and everything was becoming clearer, including the figure. He recognized figure looking at him and notice that the figure looking at him was Xion, one of his best friends. She has short black that shines as the sunsets reflects off of her, soft skin that sparkle like the stars upon the a clear night sky, pure blue eyes that shines the like the ocean in the daylight and moonlight. The boy whispered "I love you, Xion." Xion titled her head to the side in confusion and asked softly, "What did you say, Roxas?" His eyes shot open, he just noticed that he was thinking out loud. He didn't want didn't Xion to know what he said about her nor what he thinks. Roxas quickly got up to his feet, dusted himself off a little, and Xion. She's a little bit shorter than Roxas but they wore the same clothing and work for the same Organization, despite her amazing smile that just could make his heart skip a beat or two, if he ever has one, but in his eyes she was beautiful.

Roxas started to blush a light red and rubbing the back of his head, then stuttered, "Uh...um… n-nothing."

"Are you sure, Roxas?" asked Xion

"Yeah"

"Okay"

_'Whoa, that was close I don't want Xion to know that I really care about her in a certain kind of way…in a special way, what was it called again "love?" yeah, that's it. I really what to tell her that I really about her and I would do my best to make her happy, not yet.' _Roxas thought, _'But I don't know if she feels that way, I wonder if she knows anything about love like I have.'_

_***Flashback***_

Roxas and Xion just finished collecting hearts in the Beast's Castle. They were at the clock tower waiting for Axel with their ice cream, before they left the castle, Roxas over heard the talking candle saying, he hope the master will show his love to her instead of trying to command her to love him. That one word went through Roxas's mind, "love", he wonder what was love. A voice broke him out of his train of thought he soon notice that it was Xion who was calling his name multiple times.

Roxas looked over to Xion, she looks concern about him, "I'm sorry Xion, I was deep in thought about something," apologized Roxas.

Xion smiled and said, "Its okay Roxas"

Roxas managed to pull off a smile, he didn't want Xion to be too concerned about him but he glad that she was there to lift his spirits up and get is mind off of his curiosity about love because he was starting to become desperate to know what it is.

A minute later, Axel arrives with sea salt ice cream for everyone, both Roxas and Xion put a smile on their faces as they retrieve their ice cream from Axel and talk about their day.

***Next day***

As Roxas was get ready to go down to the gray room to retrieve his mission from Saix, a memory came back to him, the memory about the question that he desperately needed an answer to…about love. Roxas started to ponder for a moment and then an idea came to head, he'll go ask Axel what love is, he might know. He went off to find him.

When Roxas came upon the grey room he saw Axel sitting relaxing across from Larxene, who's doing her own thing, Roxas approached Axel but as soon as he got near the area from the corner of his eye Roxas saw Larxene, who was apparently scowling for a moment then she went back to what she was doing. Roxas ignored the scowl Larxene have given him and focus at the task at hand. To figure out what love is.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas called out. Axel looked at Roxas, smiled, and waved. Roxas approached and asked, "Uh…Axel, I need to ask you something important can we go somewhere so we could talk in private?" Axel looked at him for a moment and replied "Sure Roxas." Both the members went off into Axel's room so they could talk.

Axel closed the door and turned to look at Roxas. "So, what is this important question you wanted to me?" Roxas looked up at Axel and asked "Do you know what love is?" Axel pondered for a moment and explained all he knew about and also explained that people with hearts know what it feels like.

_***Flashback ended***_

As both of the members stood there for moment in complete silence, not one was going to break the silence until someone spoke up. Finally the silence was broken by a familiar voice, both Roxas and Xion knew who that voice belong too, decided to speak out. "Hey, you two!" They traced the sound of the voice to his owner. The man had long red spiky hair that pointed in different directions like a porcupine shows its long quills, he has two upside down triangles just an inch or two below his eyes, the man was tall and skinny, he also wears the same Organization outfit as the other two members.

The members smiled at the man he was walking towards them. "Hey Axel," both said in unison. "I thought you had a couple of recon missions to do?" asked Roxas.

Axel smiled and replied, "Well, luckily I've found out a way to lower the amount of missions that was assigned to me."

"What did you do, start being a know it all to the rest of organization members?" Roxas started to laugh and Xion laughed along but only for a few seconds.

"Ha Ha, very funny Roxas," Axel said sarcastically, "But so you know I have my ways," Axel poked Roxas on the forehead as he (Axel) walked passed. "Got it memorized?"

Xion laughed a little quietly as Roxas rubbed the spot on his forehead where Axel poked. She was glad that Roxas and Axel are her best friends. She noticed when ever she's around Roxas or close to him she gets nervous and starts blushing, then thoughts of him fills her mind, after that she gets hot. She doesn't know what this weird feeling is or how she got it in the first place but she wanted to know. She looked at Roxas as he was getting back on the ledge to sit down and also laughing with Axel, then she looked back out at the town as the colors of the sunset covered everything as if the colors were painted on everything in town. _'I wonder what this feeling is. It's weird, but in a good way, I guess,' _Xion thought. She lost her train of thought by the time she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She looked at Roxas and Axel, who were also looking at her, and then she apologized, "I'm sorry guys; I didn't realized you were calling me."

"It's alright, Xion," Axel said with a smile on his face. "Yeah, it's okay Xion," said Roxas with also a smile across his face.

Xion smiled back at them. Roxas gave Xion her ice cream as she sat next to Roxas and start eating it, but that same question went on in her head.

'_What is this strange feeling?' _

**What is this strange feeling Xion come across? Until the next chapter, thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
